


Golden Eyes

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and a succubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes

Her hands are like ice. She moves slowly, languidly, golden eyes flashing with laughter.

_Only a dream._

She whispers in his mind, seductive and reassuring, _yes, yes, only a dream_, and pushes him backward. Sam falls easily, drunkenly, and above him the sky is filled with a dozen moons and a million stars, arching over an unfamiliar landscape of jagged edges and black lines.

The room is gone, the bed is gone, his clothes are gone; there is nothing but stone beneath him and _her_.

Her cool, soft skin slides along his and her hair tickles his chest; her fingers dance across his ribs and brush through the hair below his navel. She smiles at him, small, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight, but he sees nothing except her pink, perfect tongue darting out to taste the end of his cock.

She teases playfully for a moment before parting her red lips and closing her mouth over his dick, taking him in swiftly and smoothly, so warm and wet that Sam gasps with surprise and thrusts desperately, roughly into her mouth. She grabs his hips and encourages him, taking each jerk of his hips with a moan that vibrates throughout his body, electrifying his skin and pooling again where her hot, hungry mouth is sucking and surrounding him, wrapping him in heat and need.

Her teeth scrape lightly on the skin of his cock and Sam hisses in pain, snaps his head up to look down at her. Her eyes snap open, hot and bright with want, and she pulls away suddenly, lips curving into a smile as she drags her tongue along the underside of his dick.

Sam cries out in frustration and grasps futilely at her hair, trying, wanting, _needing_ her mouth on him again, needing her hot, wet tongue and desperate sounds as he fucks her mouth, but she slips beyond his grasp and her laugher echoes in the empty landscape.

One heartbeat, two, three, _too many_ moments she's away from him, on her knees by his feet, grinning at him and caressing her hands over her own skin, cupping her breasts and slipping her fingers into her cunt, stroking herself and with a throaty moan. He claws at the stone and twists in frustration, his dick hard and dripping, a voice that sounds like his own babbling nonsense words of pleading and begging until she crawls toward him again, pushes him down with both ice-cold hands and straddles his hips. She takes his dick in one hand and lifts her own hips, guides him into her with agonizing slowness, her golden eyes never looking away.

She sinks onto him and begins moving, riding him with motion that grows faster and faster, and it's fucking _perfect_, hot and tight and slick and she's _clenching_ and whimpering and he's trying, trying to make it last, never wanting to feel anything except his dick buried inside her, to see anything except the swell of her breasts and the curve of her neck and her face twisted in pleasure, eyes closed and lips parted, her entire body going rigid for a second just before she comes.

She cries out in pleasure and her wings unfurl, black and reptilian and blocking the stars, and Sam is following, arching his back against the stone and jerking erratically, his orgasm ripping through him like fire.

When they are both still and silent, she slips away, and Sam reaches for her.

With a hiss of disapproval she lashes out, slashing at him with her nails and laughing triumphantly, and before he can react she is gone.

He hears the sound of beating wings, listens to the echo of her laughter fade, and closes his eyes.

_Only a dream._

He wakes alone in the bed, his shorts sticky and damp, his entire body aching and exhausted. He feels like he's run a marathon, and his dick _hurts_, like he's gone six rounds with a heavyweight champ for an encore rather than just experience the most amazing dream-fuck of his life.

It takes all of his energy to curl onto his side and adjust the blankets, steady his breathing and try to sleep again.


End file.
